Talk:G Clan Booster 2: Commander of the Incessant Waves/@comment-6271964-20151022093051/@comment-24457368-20151022212453
@Justice: Who said Blue Storm Maelstrom is bad ehh? I'm running the deck myself and i'm sitting at at least top 4 regularly at my locals tournies. I have both Thavas and Maelstrom decks, i played them for a while and i can notice the differences. While i can see that Maelstrom deck lacks fire power in compare to Thavas/Blue Wave but it has more consistency imo. By consistency i mean it is easier and faster to set up your field. With the help of Rascal, making 1 switching column and 1 restand column is faster and easier than making 2 restand columns (in case one does not run Couple Dagger in a Thavas/Blue Wave deck, even if one does, it should work in conjunction with an 11k+ attacker for best result). Rascal is nice cuz i can put 2 in the same column and they can both hit with 11k each unlike Diamantes or Couple Dagger. Another part that make the deck consistent is Marios. Surprisingly, I pull the skill off quite often. It is usually 3~5 Maelstroms added to hand each game for me. What is gud about extra Maelstrom? Stride fodder (sometime, you wanna stride but your drive checks and draws are bad u don't get any Nikki or grade 3 but oh look, Marios just gave you a Maelstrom last turn, nice!), PG fodder, moar 11k attacker for Rascal (this helps refilling the switching column easily when things get pop). Maelstroms also possess LB and Rascal doesn't need GB1 so they are gud against grade 2 stall ppl sometimes. Here is my current decklist if u want saome deckbuild reference Grade 0: Marios, 7 crits, 5 draws, 4 heals Grade 1: 4 TD PGs, 4 Nikki, 3 Stacia, 3 Whirlwind Shooter Grade 2: 4 Rascal, 4 Magnum, 3 Saberflow Grade 3: 4 OG, 1 Reverse, 3 Glory Grade 4: 2 Tidal bore, 2 Admiral Maelstrom, 4 Lambros About grade 0: 5 draws is just my personal preference for any of my own AqF deck since forever, run 8 crits 4 draws if you want. About grade 1: TD PGs cuz (it is cheap) you don't need CB and your rgs are important. Also it helps you in situation like against DOTX, pg your rearguard and problem solved. Also i experienced a guy who atk my rearguard with Heavyduke (with Laurel on field). Seriously y the rearguard? PG the rearguard and problem solved. Whirlwind Shooter cuz more attackers who can work with Rascal (in case i need to refill but no other option, the on hit part was never the point), or if i just need attacker in general, and he hit for 22k with Lambros so it is nice. About Grade 2: i could run Tidal like my Thavas deck for early game rush but i choose not to. Saberflow work great for me cuz extra draws is nice and i already cover the 4th battle part quite enough. About Grade 3: nothing special here... About Grade 4: use Maelstrom if u can afford 4th battle 1st stride. If you can only afford 3rd battle, then use Tidal bore. Sometimes it happened, cuz it is 1st stride anyway. That is the part i like about Tidal bore over Maelstrom. This is still a stride to win deck, not a LB spamming deck (so no shark) cuz ya know Lambros is still a thing. I got the set up for the Glory unguardable combo twice in my life cuz somehow my opponents survived 2 Lambros turns, but ehh i never pull the combo off cuz my opponents took the 6th damage on 1st or 2nd attack that turn (darn it, y u no let me hit 4th battle and finish u off with the combo @_@?). I will update the deck with CB-02 support of course, mostly the easier cards first. For higher rarity cards, i don't need to rush getting them cuz i'm fine with or w/o them (but still nice if i have them :3). The changes i will make is replace 3 Whirlwind Shooter with 3 Mind Eye Sailor (Theta is nice ik, but i prefer the other girl :3), replace the TD PGs with the new Blue Storm PG, replace the OG Maelstrom with the Breakride (not really important, but still nice to have :3), keep 4 Lambros, change the other grade 4 into 2 Thavas, 2 Tidal bore (1 Tidal bore, 1 Aristotle if he is released at that time). Hope this helps, but again, if you are building the deck from scratch, consider your budget.